Ruby (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Welcome! ___! You look like you're doing well." *"Hey, welcome! You always look full of life, ___." Female Version *(First Meeting) ___. is your ranch thriving? Mine's coming along pretty slow. *"Well, if it isn't ____!" *Hey, welcome! You always look full of life, ___. *"Hi, ____ This lobby's a fun place, isn't it?" 'Chat' Male Version *"If you grow good veggies on your farm, don't forget us." *"I'm headed to Mineral Town. I'll buy some ingredients while I'm there." *"My husband is away on a long trip. He travels all over the world. But I haven't got a single letter from him. It makes me worry.." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"What's this? The Blue Feather! That's romantic! Best of luck to you." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "How cute. Doesn't run away when petted!" The Inn's kitchen: *"This is where I cook for the guests." *"What should I fix today? I can cook so many dishes, I sometimes get confused." If you've married Nami: *"Nami really seems to be happy now." *"I think Nami has been really happy since marrying you, ___." If Rock is married to Lumina: *"Lumina is really such a great girl. She's way too good for Rock." *"I want to give all of my secret recipes to Lumina." Female Version *"My husband's on a trip. He says he's traveling around the world... My husband doesn't even write. I'm worried..." *"If you make something nice at the ranch, share it with me!" *"Well now, ____. The lobby is fun, huh? Everyone comes to spend time. I like to talk too. It makes me very happy that people come to visit." *'Going to Mineral Town:' "After I've been to the next town along, I'll stop by Mineral Town for some food." *'When returning from Mineral Town:' "I bought a mountain of stuff. I've got to get back and handle the customers." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Oh, a Blue Feather! How romantic. Good luck!" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Pretty cute. And so well-behaved, too!" If Rock is married to Lumina: *"Lumina's a really good girl. She is too good for my kid." *"I'd like to pass on our secret recipes to Lumina." The Inn's kitchen: ' *"I'm making the food for our customers here." *"What should I make today? There's so many things I could cook, I just can't decide!" 'Gifts Male Version *'Loved: '"This is my favorite! Is this for me? Why... thank you." *'Liked:' "Now here's something I really like. Thanks." *'Disliked:' "I'm not so good with this... Since you went to the trouble... I will keep it." *'Hated:' "What is this supposed to be?" *'Birthday:' "You shouldn't have.. How did you know it's my birthday? Thank you." *'When given jewelry:' "Whoa! That surprised me! Huh... really... this is for me? Th-thank you." *'When given an accessory:' "Thanks. Next time I'll cook something wonderful for you." *'When given perfume:' "This smells just like the perfume I once got from my husband. Thank you." Female Version *'Loved: '"I love this. Can I have it? Thanks." *'Liked:' "I like this. Thanks." *'Disliked:' "I don't like this much. But you've gone through all this effort. I'll take it." *'Hated:' "What's this?" *'Birthday Gift:' "How'd you know it was my birthday? Thanks." *'When given jewelry:' "W-whoa! It surprised me. I-it's for me? Th-thank you." *'When given accessories:' "Thanks. I'll treat you to dinner some time." *'When given perfume: '"This looks like the same perfume I got from my husband long ago. Thanks." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *(male version): "Every year I look forward to the Cooking Festival. I'll give it my best!" *(male version): "All right, let's do it!" *(female version): "I look forward to this competition all year! I'm gonna try hard!" *(female version): "All right, let's do this!" Beach Opening Day: *(male version): "All you can eat? That's really something!" *(male version): "Kai, your cooking has improved a lot this year too! I really admire you." *(female version): "All ya can eat is great, lemme tell ya." *(female version): "Kai really worked on his cooking this year. I'm impressed." Harvest Festival: ''' *(male version): "Today I brought my SPECIAL SPICE! It's an ancient family secret, and really tastes good." *(female version): "I brought some special spices today. The recipe's been passed down for generations, so they're really unique." *(male version): "These vegetables taste so good when I eat them with you. My stomach is so full!" *(female version): "Vesta's vegetables were really good. Man, I'm stuffed." '''New Years Day: *(male version): "Rice cake is very useful in cooking. It'll be so fun!" *(female version): "You can use Rice Cakes in all kinds of recipes. I'm excited." Category:DS Quotes